


【ER】New Boy

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	【ER】New Boy

短打/年上/伪//站//街文学

有年龄操作

1\. 

这是格朗泰尔一周以来第一次出门，这是他34岁生日，家里没有酒了，他得出门买去。

巷口的路灯坏了，忽明忽暗，灯下几个男孩的影子像纸屑飘舞。尽头是帕加索斯motel，门口总不缺穿着渔网袜的姑娘和脸上还爆着痘的男孩。格朗泰尔去过那儿，他每次戒酒失败或者每次想要去听写悲惨的都市传说，都会去那儿，聊上一小会，再享受一个美妙的——也有特别糟糕的——口活。那些染着烟熏妆的男孩女孩们，他从未见过第二次，帕加索斯像是个工厂，永远都有新鲜的缪斯。

例如此时这个金发的男孩，也是个新面孔。格朗泰尔提着刚买的几瓶酒，停在了路边灯下，马路对面站着那个金发的男孩，在小雪中围了条难以御寒的红色丝巾——也不是说毫无作用，至少衬得他的脸颊有了些血色。男孩靠在马路边的路灯下，低头抬眼看着格朗泰尔，像是盯着猎物，又透出恐惧。格朗泰尔爱过一个金发的男孩，他以为自己看见了他。

他宁愿自己看见了他。

格朗泰尔那因为酒瘾而钻脑的偏头痛似乎好了些，他松了松衬衫的第一颗扣子，向受惊的猎人走去。他不知道他是不是帕加索斯的男孩，他希望他是。

格朗泰尔闻到了帕加索斯的肮脏房间，劣质酒精和消毒水混合的味道，这的确是个新的男孩。他站在他面前，等着他开张迎接。金发的男孩却什么也没说。

“第一次吗？”格朗泰尔觉得有些好笑。

男孩咬了咬嘴唇，“先生，能帮你什么吗？”声音有些颤颤的，像是第一次去加油站上班的实习生。

“你能做什么？”像是在教学生，格朗泰尔伸手撩开了男孩的丝巾，冻得通红的脖颈暴露在惨淡的灯光下。

男孩有些僵硬地靠近了些，他把冰冷的手伸进格朗泰尔的外套里，轻轻地，几乎绅士的搭在他的腰上，男孩凑近了些，呼着热气，磕磕巴巴地，“或许，我们到房间里说。”

格朗泰尔几乎生出了怜悯之心，他极不适宜地揉了揉男孩的金发，或许只是他想念了金发。

2\. 

他对这家汽车旅馆再熟悉不过，至少比这男孩熟悉。

金发的男孩正在他胯下为他服务着，格朗泰尔感受到了热，似乎是凝固的血液重新循环了起来。他坐在掉漆的假皮沙发上，世界似乎在燃烧。

“你哭了吗？”他听见男孩的咳嗽。他也很紧张，男孩的第一次不该太痛苦。

“没有。”男孩起身坐到他身上，眼眶也是红的，他应该哭了。

格朗泰尔很久没有亲吻，他把亲吻当作烙印，应该是疼痛的，真挚的，刻骨的。可他居然想要咬住男孩薄薄的嘴唇。

“多少岁了？”

“十九。”

十九岁。格朗泰尔十九岁时也遇见过漂亮的金发男孩。

男孩的指尖摸过格朗泰尔的纹身，不是充满情欲的，而是在欣赏。

“E代表什么？”他划过他左胸那个花体的“E”。

格朗泰尔没有上前咬住他薄薄的嘴唇，“我们不该谈论这些。”男孩的手指摩挲着他的胡渣，他鼻梁的伤口，他眼角的泪水。“你是异色瞳孔，”男孩语气中有些单纯的惊喜，像是第一次见到星星，“这边是浅黄色的。”

格朗泰尔喜欢眼睛。他画过眼睛，写过眼睛，梦见过眼睛。他仔细看了看男孩的蓝眼睛，也是那样干净，映着他丑陋的身影。终于，他咬了男孩薄薄的嘴唇，出了血，鲜红。看星星的男孩吓得一哆嗦。他炙热的双手环绕男孩的腰，再向下，把他环抱起来。格朗泰尔轻轻咬了一口他的肩膀，“我他妈想你了。”

3\. 

“我喜欢他的嘴唇，特别是当他吮吸我的嘴唇时，他的嘴唇很软，但是有让我全身酥软的力量；我也喜欢他的手臂，他抚摸着我的胸膛，他轻轻捏住我的脖颈，我想做他的烈酒，让他品尝，让他欢愉，在他的指尖结束生命；我喜欢他的yin茎，他给我从股骨到脚尖的疼痛，就像触电，我喜欢他紧实的大腿，他抓着我的头发的右手，他滴汗的发尖，他通红的舌尖----他像一头无情的野兽，我愿意做他的猎物在他的爪下慢慢流血。”

——格朗泰尔想到了这样一段话。

金发的男孩醒了，却依旧依偎在自己怀里，红色的衬衣和深绿色的外套扔在地板，帕加索斯的天花板上有地图般的水渍，格朗泰尔仿佛在梦境。此时他想到了这样一段话，在某个冬夜的某场羞耻的浴缸朗读会上听到的。

他希望这男孩的第一次是也窒息般的欢愉，或许他也会像另一个金发男孩一样，把这个冬夜写成文绉绉的日记，在另一个冬夜，泡在浴缸里，开玩笑似的读給另一个人。书上说性高潮的时候头脑是真空的，这就是人类离上帝最近的时候----一派胡言，格朗泰尔的脑子从来没有真空。而怀里的金发男孩，又会在想谁呢？

男孩的卷发还湿漉漉的。他几乎快贴在格朗泰尔的胸膛，眼神中全是温柔。年轻的男孩难免会把一场性爱当作誓言。

“我得走了。”格朗泰尔起身穿衣服，他真的得走了，酒瘾带来的偏头痛又钻进脑袋。他提着自己的几瓶酒，往桌子上甩了几张旧钞票。

“等等！”十九岁的金发男孩蹦下床，他一丝不挂，像是一尊古典时期的雕塑。格朗泰尔站在门口。

“你，还会再来吗？”男孩的声音忽然变弱。这他妈就是十九岁，格朗泰尔在心里笑自己。

“再见了——”他不知道男孩的名字，“再见了，安灼拉。”他不是在道别，他是在宣誓，在给火箭发射倒计时，在指挥千军，在教堂忏悔，在捐献遗体的文件上签字，在发出新生的第一声哭喊，在高加索山上和众神之父对峙，在牧师面前许下婚礼誓言，在恨，在哭泣，在思念。

他一点也没犹豫地关上了房门，觉得鼻子怪不舒服，伸手一摸，是金发男孩给自己的伤口贴上了创可贴。格朗泰尔从来不治疗伤口，可他吸了一口温暖的药味，感觉自己见到了天堂。


End file.
